


Breakfast

by syrupwit



Category: Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Double Drabble, Drinking, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25232251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrupwit/pseuds/syrupwit
Summary: Peter is waiting on the ceiling again.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LearnedFoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearnedFoot/gifts).



Peter is waiting on the ceiling again.

“You have to stop doing that,” Jessica grouses. “One of these days, someone else will find you here, and they'll shoot you.”

“Whatever you say.” He dismounts, watches as she sets takeout on her desk. “Is that Thai food?”

“None of your business. What’s up? Something tells me you aren’t just here for breakfast.”

“Oh, yeah. I have these photos for you.” He fumbles a battered envelope from some improbable pocket. “It’s the guy you were looking for. You might want to wait till after you eat.”

Jessica takes it and skims through, winces. “Shit. There goes that lead.”

“Yeah.” 

She rummages through drawers until she finds some whiskey, takes a pull, and offers him the bottle. To her surprise, he accepts.

“How old are you again?” she asks, as he splutters through an overconfident mouthful.

“That’s classified.” He sounds exhausted. The eyeholes of his ratty onesie are wearing large; she spots a bruise at the edge of one cheekbone.

Fuck it. “You’ve had a long night. Grab that chair.” 

“What? Oh.” He catches the fork she tosses at him. “Wow, thanks, Miss Jones.”

“Just remember, kid. The pad see ew is mine.”


End file.
